


要怎么把兔兔吃干抹净呢

by Kaaaas



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaas/pseuds/Kaaaas
Summary: 黑泽出差回家，安达给他准备了奖励。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 26





	要怎么把兔兔吃干抹净呢

黑泽优一走近自家门口的时候抑制不住急促的呼吸，步伐快得就要跑起来。

「不要用钥匙开门，按门铃就好，我来给你开门」安达刚才是这么说的。

（二小时前）

黑泽在出差归来的飞机上收到安达发来的消息。

「黑泽大概几点到家？」

「有奖励哦」

「等会要配合我」

「不要用钥匙开门，按门铃就好，我来给你开门」

黑泽明显感觉呼吸停滞了半秒，他们清楚“奖励”这个词对他们意味着什么，而他的男友安达清已不再是大半年前那个听到他说“ご褒美”时眨着懵懂的大眼睛胆怯怯偷看他的cherry boy了。还有一个多小时才落地，黑泽盯着手表，思绪不受控制地飘向远处。

黑泽飞速眨眼让自己冷静下来，按响了门铃。

出现在他面前的安达似乎被天使光环笼罩着，上半身只有个衬衫的领子，缀着可爱的黑色领结，光滑柔软的大片肌肤毫无遮挡，腰间的围裙堪堪遮到大腿根部，而且，而且……！他的脑袋上竖着两只毛绒绒的白色兔耳朵。

“我是要升天了吗……”做了一路的心理预设一点用都没有，黑泽感觉大脑停止了运转，眼睛都忘记了转动。

“欢迎光临。”

还是安达先开了口，黑泽如梦初醒，故作镇定微笑着朝他点头。

“请到这边坐。” 跟着安达来到餐桌边坐下，餐桌上放着安达准备的红酒，是黑泽喜欢的款，还有两个酒杯。在安达转身间隙，黑泽看见他围裙后面还有个毛茸茸圆溜溜的兔尾巴。

“糟糕……这真的太糟糕了……” 黑泽维持着表面淡定，宕机的大脑被修好，现在高速运转着。他是喜欢把乐趣留到后头的人，这么美味的小白兔要是随随便便入口就太浪费了，他要用最好的方式把兔兔最可口的味道都激发出来，然后一点不剩地吞吃入腹。

“客人，请问您要喝点什么吗？红酒，还是柠檬水？如果需要别的酒……”

“谢谢，不用麻烦你了。”黑泽眉毛一动，笑容灿烂得有些可疑，“比起这个，请你把卧室里的全身镜拿过来。”

安达的脸颊肉眼可见地红了起来。

“不行？”黑泽歪头，故作委屈地央求，“安达今天这么可爱，自己看不到的话太可惜了吧？”

安达觉得自己一定是哪根筋搭错了才会乖乖听他的走进房间。看一眼镜子里的自己已经羞耻得快要冒烟，不过算了，他们已经一周没见面，黑泽又拿下了重要的客户，奖励一下他也没关系……

推着带滚轮的全身镜回到客厅，黑泽趁他不在那半分钟脱下了西装外套，餐桌上多了个精致的纸袋，早已准备好的红酒被开封，黑泽正在往两个杯子里倒酒。

“放在这里就可以了。”黑泽的笑容看起来游刃有余的样子让安达火大，他故作镇定地把镜子推到餐桌边，自己站到了镜子后面。

“这个，是那家最近很出名的蛋糕店的，”黑泽拆开纸袋，“只在那边有一家，没有分店……招牌的草莓慕斯蛋糕，想着安达会喜欢专门为你带的。”他转身看到小白兔雀跃起来的神情，上前拦腰把他抱起，“安达也有奖励哦。”

“诶？”安达还没反应过来，黑泽就这样公主抱着他坐回餐椅，把小白兔安放在大腿上。

“等等，黑泽……” 黑泽看到安达明显变了的神情，以及大腿上奇怪的触感，他把安达翻过来伸手摸上那毛绒绒的兔尾巴，安达猝不及防地轻声闷哼。

那毛球不是点缀在围裙上的饰物，而是肛塞。

黑泽刚刚修好的大脑再次死机了。

安达才意识到他趴在黑泽大腿上的姿势好像有点糟糕，他试图站起身，果不其然被黑泽按住。他扭过头只见黑泽脸上坏心眼的笑容消失了，牢牢钉在他身上的目光仿佛能有形化将作死的小白兔按在利爪之下。

拆开包装的草莓蛋糕和倒好的两杯红酒被遗忘在餐桌上，黑泽仅剩的一点思考能力让他伸手把全身镜拖到安达面前，再稍稍调整角度让自己也能看到。

“想看安达更羞耻的表情。” 

“什……”安达抬头从镜子里看见黑泽扯下他的围裙，让他下身除了兔尾巴外不着寸缕。黑泽抚弄着他白嫩Q弹的屁股，时不时去把玩毛绒绒的尾巴。黑泽看向镜子，他们在镜子里目光相撞，安达才注意到自己通红的脸和刚刚找回焦距分享的眼眸，头上微微歪了的兔耳朵看起来有些滑稽。而黑泽满意地一边揉捏着手感极佳的两团软肉，一边揪起毛绒绒底下的塞子浅浅抽插——安达自己事先做了润滑和扩张——这让黑泽呼吸急促，一边从镜子里欣赏着小兔子逐渐染上水汽的眼睛。

“啪——”黑泽大手轻轻一挥，拍得小白兔臀肉乱颤，塞在里面的东西似乎也晃动了一下，难耐的轻喘从安达嘴角溢出，镜子里的画面糟糕得让他不敢直视：自己近乎全裸，狼狈地被按趴在男友腿上，而男友衣着整齐，不由分说地掌控着他的身体，轻易将他玩弄得方寸大乱，又从镜子里将他丢人的表情看了个彻底……黑泽嘴角那抹恶劣的笑容让安达想撞墙，想变成乌龟躲进壳里。

可安达他不是乌龟，他这个样子也撞不到墙。黑泽的巴掌接着落下，稍稍加了点力，他感到一片温热酥麻，清脆响亮的声音听得他面红耳赤。黑泽还有意无意拍在兔尾巴上，惹得小兔子一阵战栗。

“安达的屁股好柔软，好有弹性……拍一下就会像布丁那样抖起来……”他不紧不慢地继续盖着巴掌，间隔着安慰般的轻抚和色情的揉捏，“变成粉色了，更可爱了……尾巴也很可爱……”

“等……黑泽，不要啦……”比皮肤上和甬道里奇怪的触感更难耐的是黑泽直白赤裸的话语。安达不安分地扭动着。

“疼吗？”黑泽明知故问，看了眼镜子立刻被安达紧闭双眼的样子逗笑了。

“不疼但是很羞耻……你不要笑啦！”话没说完自己却跟着笑了起来，说出口的话语也变成了娇嗔。

“但是安达兴奋了哦。”

“……”

安达当然知道他指的是自己仅靠着身后酥麻的快感就抬头的性器。只有我一个人在羞耻太不公平了！小白兔破罐子破摔地咬咬嘴唇，扯着男友的裤腿坐起身，双腿分开跨坐在他腿上，忍着羞耻假装看不见他直勾勾注视着自己赤裸躯体的眼神，伸手扯住他的领带蛮横地撞上他的唇，隔着衬衫从他胸肌摸到领口的扣子。

“等等，安达。” 黑泽一偏头躲开了他的吻，握住他不安分的双手，“不行。”

小兔子不知所措地瞪着恶劣的恋人，往常都是自己被对方主导的吻撩拨得七荤八素，主动献吻被拒绝的可能性他想都没想过。黑泽眼里的笑意看起来更可疑了。

“先吃点蛋糕嘛，还有安达为我准备的酒。”

“哦。”

挑逗失败打退堂鼓的安达说着就要站起来逃离这个羞耻的姿势，被黑泽按住了。黑泽显然对这个姿势很满意，顺手把安达歪了的兔耳朵摆正，然后伸手拿过酒杯递到安达手里，自己拿了另一杯。

“干杯！安达只能喝一小杯哦。”

安达就保持着跨坐在男友腿上的姿势，一手搭着男友的肩膀，一手拿着酒杯抿了一小口。他们挨得那么近，两人举起酒杯时手肘都快碰到一起。两个幼稚鬼心照不宣玩起了“谁先沉不住气谁就输了”的游戏。黑泽翻出蛋糕叉子，叉起镶在蛋糕中心的完整草莓送到安达嘴边。

“好吃！很甜！”

没等他把草莓吞下去黑泽已经挖下一口蛋糕等着他。上层的白色奶油，中层的粉色慕斯，下层的戚风蛋糕一口送进嘴里，安达满足地笑弯了眼睛，“超好吃！入口即化，甜甜的又很清爽，一点也不腻，黑泽也尝尝嘛！”

黑泽好像没听到一样，举着叉子等他吃下一口。安达吃到爱吃的东西时软乎乎的笑容从好久好久前起就是戳中黑泽内心柔软之处的治愈系魔法，看一眼就像是坠入了轻飘飘的云朵中。而现在的安达不但荡漾着那样的微笑，还戴着兔耳朵兔尾巴和黑泽妄想过的小领结，全裸地坐在他身上……黑泽的目光像是被定住了，全世界只有眼前这只满足地笑着的小白兔。他没有用余光瞟到身边的镜子，否则他会看到自己只是望着安达就笑得快要冒出粉色泡泡的表情。

“你在傻笑什么啦。”

安达抓住他握着叉子的手，将蛋糕送进他嘴里。还在升天状态的黑泽还没有从梦幻的云朵中掉回现实，只是下意识张开口咬住了叉子。好甜，是白色的奶油甜还是粉色的草莓慕斯甜还是可口的安达兔兔甜，他不知道，他连自己嘴角沾了奶油都没发觉。而他的安达搂住他的脖子突然凑近，舔掉了他嘴角的奶油，温热湿润的触感把他从梦幻里叫醒，原来天使不在天上的云层里，而在他怀里睁着无辜的圆眼睛羞涩地拥抱他。

“那我也尝尝蛋糕吧。”黑泽眸色深沉地看了他一眼，挖下一大口蛋糕涂在安达两边乳尖上，剩下的胡乱从胸口涂抹到小腹。安达还没习惯奶油和慕斯的冰凉，就被黑泽炽热的嘴唇含住了乳头，舌尖打着圈扫过挺立起来的小樱桃，把已被他唇舌的温度融化的草莓慕斯卷入口中。

“唔嗯……”

安达仰头难耐地喘息，起伏的胸膛在黑泽看来就是在把可爱的乳头往他嘴里送。安达不知什么时候把那小杯红酒一饮而尽了，他焦躁地磨蹭着黑泽的大腿，不满足于隔着布料的拥抱，把黑泽束得一丝不苟的衬衫扯出来，手从下摆探进去摩挲他浮雕般的肋骨，指尖掠过腹肌之间的沟壑。

黑泽的舌尖还在安达胸口流连，“单吃奶油有点腻，加上安达的味道刚好……”黑泽恋恋不舍地吮吸他柔软身躯上的甜腻，使他白皙的身体渐渐染上羞涩的淡粉。安达不记得自己是什么时候被搬到沙发上的，黑泽一边爱抚着他兴奋到流水的性器一边着迷地舔舐他白玉团子般的小腹。“黑泽哪里是在吃蛋糕，分明就是在吃我…”安达迷糊地想着，跌跌撞撞地把嘴唇送到他嘴边。他们接吻，甜美的果香混合着酒精的气息徘徊在口腔里，掠夺着彼此的呼吸。黑泽的领带早已不知去向，安达胡乱解着他的扣子，他也像解开礼盒的缎带那样解下安达的小领结，扯下他脖子上仅剩的少得可怜的布料。他托住安达的后颈，那颗凸起的小痣被他的指尖反复打着圈按揉。

沉溺在充满荷尔蒙的怀抱里的安达本能地要去抓住些什么，他的手指来来回回感受男友雕刻般的轮廓，无论触碰多少次都觉得黑泽身材好得过分了，安达像只真正的小动物那样不知餮足地闻他身上蒸腾着情欲的味道，炙热的吐息又撩拨得黑泽眼神愈加迷离。

兔尾巴被拔出来时“咕啾”的声响清晰可闻，安达残存的理智让他下意识想把脸捂住，而情欲的本能让他穴口贪婪地挽留黑泽修长的手指，更强烈的空虚感抓挠着他的神智，他嗫嚅着恋人的名字，想被他填满，想被他占有，被他掌控，好想好想，好喜欢……

可惜黑泽没有当过魔法师，不知道难以言表的心声无需组织成语言就能通过相抵的肌肤传达给对方是什么感觉，否则他就能像安达初次把自己青涩的身体交给他时那样，把对方难耐的 失控的 羞耻的 迷恋的……一切一切心绪都全部接收到。不过一个大脑同时处理两份天崩地裂的情绪实在超载，安达失去了魔法才真正毫无顾忌地跟他相拥，贪恋每分每秒的肢体接触。

当黑泽啃咬上他的肩头，安达有一瞬间觉得自己真的是黑泽的猎物。他有时觉得男友像某种动物，有时像黑色的猫咪，有时越看越像头像上那只黑山羊，有时像某种大型犬，今天的黑泽更像童话故事里邪恶的大灰狼。

真的要被吃掉了……

安达被顶得发出细碎的呜咽，小兔子心甘情愿把自己送到大灰狼的利齿下。在攀上顶峰之前，在理智尽失之前，还想再近些，再多触碰一点……

要是能就这样一直一直拥抱着就好了——


End file.
